A disc brake is a device for slowing or stopping the rotation of a wheel. To stop the wheel, friction material in the form of brake pads is forced mechanically, hydraulically, pneumatically, or electromagnetically against both sides of the disc. Friction causes the disc and the attached wheel to slow or stop. The brake assembly typically includes a back plate. The conventional back plate is comprised of materials that generally cannot withstand high temperatures. For example, the conventional back plates are susceptible to deformation at high temperatures.